


Last Resort

by Rayj4ck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, It's kind of technically a sickfic, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Luz goes to Amity in a dire hour.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 534





	Last Resort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tagging this as Lumity, but you could interpret it as a friendship and still be perfectly correct.

The pounding on the door didn’t let up, even as Amity called out “I’m coming!” Back into the house, she shouted: “I’ll get the door!” Softer, under her breath, she added: “Not that I expected either of you to do it.”

As she opened the door a chastisement at the tip of her lips, but it died when she saw who was standing on the other side. “You’re kidding me.”

“Do you know anything about potion making?” Luz asked her frantically, hopping from foot to foot almost like she had to pee. 

“Wha? How did you find my house?” 

“Student records at magic school.”

“Student records. The area that has several high-level spells protecting it specifically to stop people from doing what you’re claiming to have done?” 

“I got around them.”

“You got ar-“

“This is a time-sensitive issue Amity! Potions, yes or no?” Amity was taken back by Luz’s sudden raised voice. She had only seen the human girl a scant few times before, but she had never been this…tense? Anxious? 

_ Afraid? _

“Well, it is outside my current school of magic, but I have been doing extra-credit work-“

“Can you make a curse suppressing potion?”

“Can I-? Uhm, well it wouldn’t be proffesional grade-“

“But you can?”

Amity looked annoyed at being repeatedly interrupted but answered anyway. “Yes, probably.”

“That works for me.” Grabbing her arm with surprising physical strength, Luz yanked her out the door and down the street, ignoring her protests all the way. 

* * *

Luz stopped all of a sudden, and Amity nearly ran into her back. Amity desperately wanted to shout something along the lines of “What the frozen Hell are you doing?” at her, but was too out of breath. 

“We need to do an Oath.”

That caught her off guard. “A...a what?”

“Like the one you did at Covention.” Turning to face her, Luz moved her hand to Amity’s and yanked it between them. “Do the spell.”

Amity wasn’t sure where Luz was going with this but performed the spell anyway. The ring formed around their joined hands and the loop had barely closed before Luz was blurting out “Promise you won’t tell anyone about anything you know about here. What happens, where it is, anything.” 

For the first time since this whole thing began, Amity realized just how desperate Luz was. She was basically putting herself over a spell-circle for this. Amity could ask her to do or promise anything, and if she wanted her help she’d have to agree. A few months ago, she may have tried to make Luz give up magic again. But while they weren’t exactly friends, she respected the human too much now to do that. Besides, who knows? If she did find a way to do magic, it could revolutionize the whole craft, and Amity didn’t want to cut that potential off at the bud. So instead...

“Ok, I promise, but you have to promise that we’re doing this to help someone, not hurt them.”

“Promise.” With a small shake of the hand, the circle faded away and the Oath was set. “We’re here.” Pushing aside a few more bushes and branches, Luz led her out onto a cliff, with a decent-sized house precariously close to the edge.

“So this is the Owl Lady’s hideout,” Amity whispered to herself. As she stared at it while they approached, the stained-glass window at the top rotated down to follow her. She couldn’t help but shiver a little. 

“Ooooohhh no! No way!” A nasal voice caught her attention. Leaning to the side to look over Luz’s shoulder, she seemed to be arguing with the door. “No way am I letting her in.”

“Hooty, come on. She’s the best option to help Eda.”

“Nuh-uh.”

Luz sighed. “I’m sorry Hooty, but we really don’t have time for this.” Curling her middle and index finger, she poked her knuckles into the door owl’s eyes. When it opened it’s mouth, Luz grabbed the upper and lower lips, pulling them apart to reveal a hallway. 

“Uuuhhh…”

“Try not to think about it.” After Luz motioned her through, she let the mouth close.

“Luz, how cou-!”

“Ssshhh!” Luz shushed him. “You’ll rile her up!” The door, Hooty, grumbled a little bit but did shut up, deciding to sulk instead. Turning to Amity, Luz motioned her down the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible. Amity followed behind carefully until they turned a corner into a living room, where she saw Gus, Willow, and Luz’s demon friend she never bothered to learn the name of sitting against some sort of fluffy couch.

“What! You brought her!?” The demon shouted, jumping up to his feet.

“Sssshhhhh!” The other three shushed. “Yes, I brought her.” Luz continued in a whisper. “She’s the best chance we have at recreating the potion. Who else should I have gotten? Eda’s sister?”

“HER mentor? She’s gonna rat us out first chance she gets!” 

“She took an oath.”

“So?”

“An Everlasting Oath,” Amity spoke up, not fully knowing why but whispering herself. “Luz forbade me from telling anyone about anything that happens here.” She glanced around the room. “I’m assuming that I’m helping Eda in some way. Where is she?”

“Well…” Luz trailed off with a nervous giggle. “You’re looking at her.”

It was then that Amity noticed the fluffy couch seemed to be breathing, and her heart jumped into her throat.

* * *

“...so she has to drink one of these every day, or else she, you know.” Luz gestured over her shoulder to the sleeping owl monster. 

Amity rolled the bottle between her fingers. No ingredients, of course. It was probably a highly illegal to make, let alone own. Glancing over though, Amity couldn’t say she blamed Eda. A curse this old powerful, she’d need something strong to keep it at bay. She wondered how long before the dam burst.

She looked up to Luz’s hopeful eyes and sighed.

“Ok, I can get something together.” Luz threw a fist into the air, but Amity held up her hand, stopping Luz mid-celebration. “It won’t be as strong as whatever black market concoction she’s currently using,” she gestured with the empty bottle “but it should be enough for an hour, maybe two.” 

“I’m sure that’ll be more than enough.” Luz smiled brightly at her, and Amity couldn’t help a small grin of her own at Luz’s optimism. Motioning Gus and Willow over, she laid out her plan. “I’ll need you to find three things,-” 

* * *

Amity kept one eye on Eda while she stirred the cauldron. King, the demon friend, kept both eyes on Amity. She had long since given up on proving she wasn’t going to try anything, accepting the surveillance. She couldn’t help her wandering thoughts in the deafening silence. 

_ Are you really that important to her?  _ While her relationship with Luz had improved, they weren’t really friends, more of a mutual respect. Still, Luz came to her to help Eda, despite knowing how much the rules mattered to her. While she did make them do that Oath, it was still a massive risk bringing her here. If Eda found out she could be furious, maybe even kick Luz out, damning not only her dreams of learning magic but possibly her life to the chaotic world of the Boiling Isles.  _ It’s almost...noble _

The door creaked open quietly, this time with no protest, pulling Amity back to reality. Looking over, she saw the three others returning, Luz looking significantly more beat up than the other two, covered in dirt and scrapes. 

“Let’s see. Blue rose,” Willow held out a hand, flower held gently between her fingers “perfectly rounded river rock,” Gus opened his fist, offering her the smooth stone “and skin-fairy’s canine.” 

“It would have been nice to know that they swarmed by the way.” Luz handed over the large tooth sluggishly, clearly exhausted from whatever she had to do to get it. The three Boiling Isles natives winced, forgetting she wouldn’t know anything about it. 

“Sorry Luz,” Gus spoke from beside her. “We’ll make sure to let you know next time.”

“No worries, as long as it makes the potion.”

“This should suffice. As soon as the cauldron reaches the proper temperature I’ll beg-eep!” Amity started as a weight fell onto her back. Craning her neck, she saw Luz made an attempt to hug her, but in her exhaustion, it was more like leaning heavily against her back. “Thank you, Amity. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Well, I, er…” Luz’s weight was pushing her too close to the fire, her face was starting to get uncomfortably warm. 

“And of course you guys too.” She pulled herself off Amity, giving Gus and Willow a quick hug before dragging herself to flop onto the (actual) couch. “What I wouldn’t give for a shake right now.”

“Ooh! What’s that?” Gus dashed over to grill the exhausted girl, leaving Amity with her bubbling cauldron and bubbling emotions.

* * *

Amity lay in bed that night, wide awake. After the potion had been brewed and  _ very  _ carefully poured into Eda’s mouth, Luz had given her another hug, a real one this time that made something in her chest twitch. When she had returned, she was unsurprised to find that her parents hadn’t even noticed her absence. 

She examined the hand Luz had pulled into the Oath circle in the shifting candlelight and soft moonlight, watching how the shadows fell across the uneven surface of her knuckles. In her haste, Luz had made her promise far from perfect, and Amity had already thought of several ways she could reveal what she had learned and still keep the Oath. But she didn’t think she wanted to. Eda was a wanted criminal, but as Amity thought about it, what were her crimes? She had never actually heard them stated, even by her own sister. Selling things in the marketplace? That wasn’t illegal. Being cursed? Surely that warranted help, not the inside of a cell. Going to the human realm? Maybe, for risk of exposing the worlds to each other. But despite that, she just seemed like a rambunctious lady, not a criminal. 

With a wave of her hand, the candle on her bedside table extinguished itself. Something to sleep on. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really the Episode 5 Amity we know. I'm going for (optimistically) a few episodes down the line.


End file.
